


El fantasma

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, Pre-First War with Voldemort, Relationship of Convenience
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 10 del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Helena Ravenclaw & Tom Riddle, Helena Ravenclaw/Tom Riddle
Series: Cuentos de octubre [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544





	El fantasma

Siempre encontró algo cautivador en las almas atormentadas. Los espectros que habitan el mundo son muy diferentes a lo que creen los muggles, quienes han inventado historias inverosímiles para dar explicación a los sucesos paranormales provocados por criaturas mágicas en realidad.

Las almas en pena viven su larga eternidad arrepentidas de las acciones que las llevaron a la muerte, de las decisiones que tomaron durante su vida o de no haber vivido lo suficiente. Su llanto es a menudo silencioso y hermoso de contemplar, pues sus lágrimas parecen de plata líquida.

La primera vez que Tom vio a un fantasma llorar, fue en la Sala Común de Slytherin, cuando tenía trece años. El Barón Sanguinario asustaba a la mayoría de alumnos, que solían esquivar su fantasmagórica figura sin mirarlo, pero a Tom le inspiraba curiosidad. Quería saber lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera los demás fantasmas de Hogwarts, así que se sentó a su lado y preguntó fingiendo la voz más inocente que pudo.

El espectro enjugó sus lágrimas de plata al instante y suspiró antes de contestar.

—Sólo recordaba... Hoy es mi aniversario de muerte.

"Oh, la situación no hace más que mejorar", pensó Tom. Y haciendo uso de su entrenada astucia a pesar de su corta edad, logró ganarse la confianza del Barón en poco tiempo. El fantasma le habló de su amor por Helena Ravenclaw, de su pesar cuando supo que se había ido y de la petición de la misma Rowena Ravenclaw en su lecho de muerte. Relató su viaje hasta los bosques de Albania, donde encontró a Helena y ella se negó con rotundidad a regresar con él. Discutieron. Hubo un forcejeo. Y en el calor del momento, el Barón hirió de muerte a la bruja.

—La vi morir y con gran dolor supe que no debía seguir con vida después de arrebatársela a la mujer que amaba. Así que me suicidé allí mismo. —Levantó los brazos, arrastrando las cadenas—. Estos grilletes son mi penitencia por lo que hice.

El futuro Señor Tenebroso quedó muy satisfecho con aquella revelación y nunca olvidó la historia, pues involucraba a la fundadora de la casa de Ravenclaw y su hija. Con los años, descubrió que era el heredero de Slytherin, se hizo más poderoso y trazó su plan para alcanzar la inmortalidad. Sólo necesitaba los objetos adecuados para guardar los siete fragmentos de su alma. Los horrocruxes.

Siguiendo la pista de la tiara perdida de Ravenclaw, descubrió que la Dama Gris era Helena Ravenclaw y decidió investigar en esa línea con la intuición de que quizás ella sabría el paradero de tan preciado objeto.

Buscó a la joven fantasma y cuando la encontró, se vio sorprendido por su actitud. La Dama Gris no era como los otros fantasmas. Su aspecto era hermoso y tenía una actitud altanera y orgullosa.

—¿Es usted la Dama Gris? —preguntó con educación.

—¿Quién pregunta? —Su voz era grave y autoritaria, pero en su expresión había un atisbo de curiosidad.

—Tom Ryddle —se presentó inclinando levemente la cabeza—, estudiante de séptimo curso, Premio Anual y prefecto de la Casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Las cejas del fantasma se elevaron un poco, pero la dama no dejó que su impresión se notara. Ryddle no sabía si por el decoro propio de la educación de su época o por altanería. Supuso que se debía a lo segundo.

—Un joven muy preparado, por lo que veo —comentó la joven sin darle mayor importancia.

—Soy el mejor de la clase en todas las materias.

—Muy inteligente...

Lejos de parecer entusiasmada, el alarde de su inteligencia parecía surtir el efecto contrario que en la mayoría de la gente. Tom supo de inmediato que debía cambiar de estrategia si quería obtener la información que buscaba.

—Oh, sin duda el más inteligente de entre los alumnos de mi curso, pero en absoluto creo que mi inteligencia pueda siquiera compararse con la de usted.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

De nuevo, el fantasma logró sorprenderle. Aunque, al igual que ella, era un experto en ocultar sus emociones, debía reconocer que el intelecto que demostraba la mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos grises le tenía encandilado.

—¿Puedo preguntarle cuál era su nombre en vida? —preguntó por educación a pesar de que se había acercado a ella por quién era.

—¿Por qué no lo adivina?

—¿Cómo? —La idea le extrañó. No esperaba que pusiera a prueba su inteligencia después de nombrar todos los títulos que había logrado en Hogwarts. Luego recordó que para entrar a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw había que resolver una adivinanza. Era normal que Helena quisiera indagar en cuánto el intelecto de una serpiente se asemejaba al de un águila.

—Si la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw es la madre de mi hija, ¿qué soy yo para Rowena Ravenclaw?

El acertijo le pareció enrevesado, así que fingió meditar la respuesta y actuar que había llegado a la solución en ese momento.

—Eres la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw —dijo con asombro.

—Muy listo, sin duda —mencionó ella—. Pero ya lo sabías, ¿cierto? —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pálidos.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Ryddle sintió que se le secaba la garganta y un extraño calor encendía sus mejillas. En parte por la vergüenza al verse descubierto; en parte por la sonrisa de Helena, que hizo temblar su corazón.

Pero se recompuso en seguida. Se aclaró la garganta y habló con normalidad:

—Ya veo que es usted una mujer muy difícil de engañar. Le seré sincero, entonces. Estoy buscando la tiara perdida de su madre.

Cuando la dama escuchó eso, la decepción pudo vislumbrarse en su semblante. Su rostro volvió a mostrar esa expresión altanera y aburrida.

—No eres el primer alumno ni serás el último que me busca con ese fin.

—Se equivoca si piensa que la quiero para mejorar en los estudios. Ya le he dicho que soy el mejor de la clase en todas las materias, sin excepción.

—Pero intentaste engañarme fingiendo desconocer mi identidad. También pudiste engañarme con esos méritos.

—Lo sé y me disculpo por ello —dijo con la mano en el pecho—, sólo quería entablar una conversación y que usted no se sintiera invadida. A la gente no le gusta que investiguen su vida privada.

—A mí no me molesta. Por el contrario, me halaga —confesó dedicándole una sonrisa idéntica a la de antes. Esta vez, mirándole a los ojos.

Aquello sí que sorprendió al joven Voldemort, cuyas mejillas, hundidas y pálidas a causa de haber dividido ya su alma en dos ocasiones, se tiñeron levemente de rojo. Su corazón latió descontrolado durante unos segundos, el tiempo que tardó en reaccionar y calmar sus emociones.

—Entonces dime, joven Ryddle, ¿con qué propósito buscas la tiara de mi madre?

—Por varias razones, pero la principal es porque me encantan los objetos únicos y con cualidades extraordinarias. Los libros dicen que poseía el poder de incrementar la inteligencia de quien la llevara puesta. Quiero comprobar si es cierto, estudiarla y conservarla de ser así.

Algo en la mirada de Helena cambió. Sus ojos brillaron a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas y el tono mortecino de su piel translúcida se oscureció un poco. Ryddle estaba embelesado con su sonrisa, altiva y coqueta. El fantasma se acercó despacio a su rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios con los suyos inmateriales.

—Yo sé dónde está la tiara —susurró— porque fui yo quien la robó.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de quien años después sería el mago más temido del Mundo Mágico. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para recuperar el aliento, pues cuando quiso hablar se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Ignorando el ritmo de sus latidos y el impulso irracional de buscar el beso imposible, tragó saliva y susurró:

—Cuéntamelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato y el siguiente iban a ir juntos y tratar de temas totalmente distintos, pero el día anterior se me ocurrió esta idea y decidí desarrollarla, descubriendo, de repente y de casualidad, la increíble química entre estos dos personajes. Ha sido una grata sorpresa para mí, la verdad. Estaba escribiendo con una idea muy distinta y de pronto los personajes parecían flirtear. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba algo así y me encanta que ocurra.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo.


End file.
